The present disclosure relates generally to the field of stream computing, and more particularly to computing applications that receive streaming data and process the data as it is received.
Database systems are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. More specifically, database systems use a model in which data is first stored and indexed in a memory before subsequent querying and analysis. In general, database systems may not be well suited for performing real-time processing and analyzing streaming data. In particular, database systems may be unable to store, index, and analyze large amounts of streaming data efficiently or in real time.
A field-programmable gate array (FPGA) is an integrated circuit that can include logic blocks. The logic blocks can include different gates and can be inter-wired in different configurations. The different configurations can be for performing different operations. Logic blocks can be configured to perform complex combinational functions, or merely simple logic gates like AND and XOR. The FPGA can be configured to use hardware description language (HDL).